DS: Tod zu verkaufen
Die Geschichte des Assassinen ---- Der Auftrag Im Laufe meines Lebens habe ich schon hunderte, wenn nicht tausende Personen getötet. Ob sie den Tod verdienten oder nicht hat mich noch nie interessiert. Wenn ich einen Auftrag bekomme, führe ich ihn auch aus, unabhängig davon, warum ich ihn töten soll. Vor etwa einem Jahr traf ein altmodischer Brief bei mir ein, in dem mir ein gefährlicher Auftrag zugeteilt wurde: Ich sollte den Großen Schatten, den Anführer der Destructaner töten. Mir war klar, dass das ein ziemlich schwerer Auftrag werden würde, aber ich machte mir keine Sorgen, packte meine Sachen und flog los in Richtung Destructa. Der Kontakt Ich rechnete aus irgendeinem Grund damit, dass ich unbehelligt bis Destructa kommen würde, was natürlich nicht geschah! Schon einige Parsec nach dem Eintritt in ihr Gebiet fand ich mich von riesigen rotschwarzen Raumschiffen umgeben, alle vollgepackt mit Waffen, die alle auf mich gerichtet waren! Ich eröffnete den Gesprächskanal und erblickte sofort die Hologramme von drei Destructanern. Mit misstrauischen Blicken beäugten sie mich. Ich bewegte langsam und unauffällig die Hand über die Schaltflächen auf meinem Pult, bis ich den grauen Hebel unter meinen Fingern spürte. Ich schloss meine Hand und legte den Hebel um. Obwohl man davon nichts mitbekam, wusste ich, dass das herüberladen des Virus über den Gesprächskanal funktionierte. Sollten die Schiffe untereinander kommunizieren, würde er in weniger als einer Sekunde alle explodieren. Drei Schiffe flogen in die Luft, die anderen eröffneten knapp zwei Sekunden später das Feuer auf mich. Ich betätigte schnell mehrere Knöpfe, die sofort Schild und Waffensysteme hochfuhren. Nach einer etwas längeren Schießerei war nur noch ein Schiff übrig, das Kehrt machte um Verstärkung zu holen. Ich betätigte einen gelb markierten Knopf, worauf ein gelber Strahl aus meinem Schiff schoss und das übrige Schiff sofort zerstörte. Ich lud mithilfe einiger Tastendrücke mein Schiff wieder auf und setzte meinen Weg fort. Bis zu meiner Ankunft auf Destructa ist nichts wichtiges mehr geschehen. Der Anflug Ich erreichte Destructa etwa 1 1/2 Standardmonate nach meinem Abflug. Wie erwartet wurde er von tausenden Kriegsschiffen und Frachtern umschwirrt, die alle landeten und wieder abflogen. Wäre ich nicht so in Gefahr gewesen, hätte ich noch einige Minuten verharrt, um mir dieses Treiben anzusehen. Ich drehte allerdings ab und folgte einem mittelgroßen Frachter, der Destructa gerade erlasen hatte. Mit meinem schmalen Ein-Mann-Jäger konnte ich ihm unbemerkt folgen und in sicherem Abstand zur Sicherheitszone eine Spezialvorrichtung aktivieren um den Transporter zu entern. Ich betrat das Schiff. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet, wahrscheinlich dachten diejenigen, die an Bord waren, sie könnten sich auf diese Art vor mir verstecken. Das war allerdings ein Irrtum. Ich ging langsam und aufmerksam durch den Gang auf eine Sicherheitskonsole am gegenüber liegenden Ende des Ganges zu. Auf dem rot schimmernden Boden machten meine Stiefel ein lautes klackendes Geräusch. Obwohl ich wusste, das dieses Klackern meine Position verraten würde, wollte ich die Stiefel nicht ausziehen, da am Hacken der schwarzgefärbten Kolewapplederstiefel eine meiner praktischsten Waffen befestigt war: Eine durch mit dem Hacken auftreten ausklappbare Klinge, die mir schon in vielen Situationen das Leben gerettet hatte. Ich drückte auf den Bildschirm der Sicherheitskonsole, woraufhin sofort rote Alarmleuchten an der gesamten Decke des Ganges losgingen: Ein Fingerabdruckscanner! Ich riss meinen Blaster aus seinem Halfter und aktivierte meinen Schildgenerator. Und dann wartete ich... Komplikationen ...nicht lange, da ich sofort von einigen Destructanern umziengelt war, die jedoch alle nicht besonders gut ausgebildet waren, so dass ich mit einer geschickten Drehung, kombiniert mit dem mehrmaligen Betätigen des Abzuges meines Blasters drei der vier Destructaner ausschalten konnte. Der letzte war durch ein rapides herunterbeugen ausgewichen. Ich betrachtete kurz sein Outfit und das der anderen Würmer, woraufhin ich feststellte, dass er irgendeinen anderen Job, beziehungsweise eine andere Stellung haben musste, als diese. Er zückte eine kleine, nahezu mittelalterliche Pistole, die noch mit Kugeln zu funktionieren schien. Damals verstand ich den Grund dafür noch nicht, aber er war mir auch ziemlich egal. Während ich aufgrund meiner Gedankengänge kurz nicht voll dabei war zückte der Destructaner etwas und schleuderte es in meine Richtung. Ich versuchte es zu zerschießen, bevor es mich erreichte, verfehlte es allerdings um Haaresbreite. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber der nächste Moment brannte sich in mein Gedächtnis ein: Die blau-schwarze Kugel fing an den Farbübergängen zu leuchten - Der Destructaner hob seine Waffe und ich konnte direkt in das schwarze, auf mich gerichtete Rohr sehen - Meine Hand zitterte leicht, als ich versuchte die Kugel doch noch zu treffen und einen zweiten Schuss abgab - Ein winziges, dunkelgraues Tier krabbelte Blitzschnell über den Boden hinter dem Destructaner - ich hätte schwören können, zu hören, wie im Cockpit des Frachters über das Abendessen gesprochen wurde. Plötzlich war alles weiß. Meine Augen brannten aufgrund der plötzlichen Lichteinwirkung Im selben Augenblick hörte ich ein grässliches Kreischen, das meine Ohren fast komplett lahmlegte. Ich brach zusammen un schrie dagegen an, konnte es allerdings nicht aus meinem Kopf verdrängen. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Ich wachte kurz darauf in einer Art Lagerraum auf. Mir waren alle Waffen abgenommen worden - Nein, nicht alle, ich konnte das Metall der Messer spüren, das in meinen Stiefeln versteckt waren, da der Stoff zwischen Fuß- und Messerbereich an einer Stelle aufgrund fehlender Vorsicht beim Einklappen des Messers rissig war. Der Destructaner hatte mich auf einen Stuhl gefesselt. Sehr fest, ich glaube, hätte ich das Messer nicht gehabt, wäre diese Situation schwierig geworden, doch so lächelte ich nur siegessicher, als der Destructaner hereingeglitscht kam. Ich schlug mit dem Hacken auf den Boden und sofort sprang eine zwanzig Zentimeter lange, aus schwarzem Metall hergestellte Klinge aus dem Hackenbereich heraus. Ich schnitt damit das Seil los, dass meine Füße an die Stuhlbeine fesselte und genau in dem Moment, als der Destructaner näher kam um zu sehen, was ich mit meinen Füßen machte, waren sie befreit und ich ramte ihm die Klinge mitten ins Gesicht. Dunkelrotes Blut spritzte unter meinem Schuh hervor und besudelte meine blank polierte Lederrüstung. Mit einem Schrei brach der Destructaner zusammen. Die Unterbrechung Der Destructaner war kurz darauf tot. Ohne große Probleme befreite ich mich und betrat das Cockpit. An den vielen, hauptsächlich rot leuchtenden Monitoren konnte ich sehen, dass das Schiff auf dem Weg zurück nach Destructa war. Wahrscheinlich wollten die Destructaner Hilfe, doch dafür war es inzwischen zu spät. Destructa kam langsam wieder in Sicht: Erst als ein etwas hellerer Punkt im schwarzen All, dann als dunkelgraue Kugel und schließlich als Planet. Das geschäftige Treiben um den Planeten war auch wieder zu sehen, diesmal faszinierte es mich allerdings nicht so sehr wie vorhin. Es kann einen echt runterziehen, wenn man erst von einer Blendgranate halb blind gemacht wird und dann um sein Leben kämpfen muss. Außerdem konnte ich aufgrund von durch diese Granate ausgelösten Sichtstörungen sowieso zur Zeit nur die Hälfte sehen. Ich flog langsam an den Planeten heran und entdeckte einige Raumschiffe, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte, sie waren ebenfalls rot-schwarz, allerdings etwas kleiner als das durchschnittliche destructanische Raumschiff und eher eckig. Etwa 12 Stück davon flogen in meiner Sichtweite herum, aber aufgrund meiner aktuellen Sichtschwierigkeiten hätten es auch 100 sein können. Ich flog, das heißt, eigentlich flogen die Systeme, ich saß auf dem Pilotensessel und versuchte, die weißen Flecken, die sich über mein gesamtes Sichtfeld erstreckten wegzudenken, und näherte mich langsam immer weiter dem dunkelgrauen Planeten. Ich bemerkte eine silbrige Basis von etwa 3.000km² Fläche. Einzelheiten waren noch nicht zu erkennen, da ich zu weit weg war, doch ich beschloss, mich der Basis zu nähern. Meine Intuition sagte mir, dass der Große Schatten, mein Auftragsziel, sich dort aufhielt. Kontinuierlich kam der Planet immer näher und näher, bis die Systeme plötzlich stockten. Da ich nicht festgeschnallt war, flog ich aus meinem Sessel und wäre beinahe gegen die Bildschirme vor mir geknallt, doch ich drehte mich blitzschnell um und bekam noch einen dunkelgrünen Fetzen des Pilotensessels zu fassen. Er riss zwar ab, doch mein Sturz war gebremst und ich stand aufrecht in der Kanzel. Ungläubig blickte ich noch einmal durch die Frontscheibe der Kanzel und sah, dass sich das Schiff nicht mehr bewegte. In meiner Hand hielt ich immer noch den Fetzen des Sessels. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, knüllte ich ihn zusammen und steckte ihn in meine Tasche. Ich zückte meinen Blaster und wollte der Störung nachgehen, doch schon in diesem Augenblick hatte es sich erledigt, da die betreffende Person bereits die Kanzel betrat. Sehen konnte ich es nicht, da die Flecken immer größer wurden und inzwischen den Großteil meines Sichtfeldes einnahmen, doch ich nahm wahr, wie die elektrische Tür aufschwang und hörte außerdem eine Stimme sagen: "Hände hoch, was immer du bist!" Ich befolgte den Befehl, als mich ein elektrischer Stoß durchzuckte. Die Flecken wurden schwarz, genau wie der Rest meines Blickfeldes und ich kippte bewusstlos um. Das Verhör Ich wachte auf un sah mich in dem selben Raum gefangen, in dem ich zuvor den Destructaner getötet hatte. Vor mir saß ein Wesen, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war etwa halb so groß wie ich und hellblau. Dem Anschein nach war es weiblich. Sie hatte ein Messer in der Hand, mit dem sie auf mich zielte. "Ich würde ja die Hände hochnehmen, aber ich bin grad verhindert.", scherzte ich. "Du bist aufgewacht.", stellte sie mit fester Stimme fest, die ich diesem kleinen Wesen nicht zugetraut hätte. Sie stand von dem Hocker, auf dem sie saß auf und ging einige Schritte auf mich zu. Ich bemerkte, dass sie ihr linkes Bein etwas nachzog. Es war verletzt. Ich blickte wieder auf und sah als erstes das silberne Messer. Es war mit schwarzen Ornamenten verziert, die, wie es aussah, eine Geschichte erzählen sollten. Ich erkannte Destructaner und eine Art Wurmloch. Wahrscheinlich die Geschichte, wie sie hierhergekommen sind. Ich blickte weiter nach oben und sah direkt in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte lange blau-braune Haare, von denen ihr einige ins Gesicht hingen. Ihre roten Augen blickten mich kalt an. Nach einem kurzen Blick in ihre Augen fiel mir auf, dass ihr rechtes ein wenig durchschien. Es war aus Glas und ein Ersatz für eines, das sie vermutlich irgendwann mal verloren hatte. Ihren Unterarmen war die Haut abgezogen, sodass man den Knochen sehen konnte. Das gleiche war mit ihrem linken Bein passiert. Ihr fehlte die rechte Hand. Statt ihrer war eine Energieklaue angebracht. Etwa einen bis zwei Zentimeter neben ihrem linken Auge verlief eine lange weiße Narbe, dass ihr Gesicht jedoch nicht entstellte, sondern ihre Schönheit eher noch hervorhob. "Wo ist der Große Schatten?", fragte sie mich. "Ich suche ihn selbst gerade!", antwortete ich, während ich bemerkte, dass meine Augen wieder in Ordnung waren. Ich hatte schon Angst, sie würde so bleiben, da Muhosaurus-Augen sehr lichtempfindlich sind. "Warum?", hakte sie nach. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Verhör und schlug mit dem Hacken auf den Boden. Schmerzerfüllt zuckte ich zusammen. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mir die Stiefel abgenommen hatte, deshalb war ich mit voller Kraft auf den blanken Boden getreten. "Du bist gut, aber ich bin besser!", erklärte sie mir die Situation. Sie strich einige Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. "Ich suche den Großen Schatten, weil ich ihn töten will!", antwortete ich auf ihre vorherige Frage, "Ich bin Attentäter und bekam den Auftrag, ihn auszuschalten. Auf einmal kam Leben in ihr linkes Auge. "Wir haben einiges gemeinsam, wie mir scheint! Ich bekam den gleichen Auftrag! Wie ist dein Name und welcher Spezies gehörst du an?" "Ich bin ein Muhosaurus und mein Name ist Robere. Vielleicht hast du schon von mir gehört, ich habe den berühmten Auftragskiller Fong-Lor ausgeschaltet!" "Ich heiße Synea und bin Selistarr. Vielleicht hast du schon von mir gehört, ich habe vor etwa 5 Jahren die gesamte Führung der Hegemonie getötet!" Es durchzuckte mich wie ein Schock. Vor fünf Jahren sind alle 25 Mitglieder des Rates der Hegemonie, einschließlich dem obersten Anführer, dem Dekaruut Joscitun, innerhalb von 24 Standardstunden ermordet worden. Eine brilliante Reihe von Attentaten und nun saß ich vor der Person, die das zustande gebracht hat. "Natürlich habe ich davon gehört!", entfuhr es mir. "Von wem stammt der Auftrag?", fragte sie mich. "Keine Ahnung. Mir wurde nur gesagt, wo ich das Geld finde, wenn der Anschlag erfolgreich verläuft.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Synea schien genug gefragt zu haben, denn sie wandte sich ab und wollte den Raum verlassen. "Ich komme auf dich zurück, wenn ich noch Fragen habe!", erklärte sie mir. "Kein Problem, aber ich würde sie dir lieber bei einem romantischen Dinner beantworten", kam es von mir zurück. Sie warf mir noch einen Blick zu und verließ dann den Raum. Ich war allein. Die Konferenz Ich merkte ziemlich früh, dass das Schiff langsamer flog. Es wurde immer langsamer, bis es schließlich stoppte. Bei den Versuchen mich zu befreien hatte ich mir an den Seilen, mit denen Synea mich gefesselt hatte die Beine aufgeschürft. Die Tür summte leise, als sie aufschwang. Die Attentäterin betrat den Raum. Erneut war ich erstaunt, wie klein sie war. Ich saß und überragte sie trotzdem noch um etwa einen halben Kopf. Mit der gleichen starken Stimme wie vorhin erklärte sie mir die Situation: "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, wich hätte einen Spion an Bord gefunden und will ihn jetzt ausliefern. Sie glauben mir nur, wenn sie dich sehen." "Warum glauben sie dir überhaupt. Du gehörst doch nicht zu ihnen, oder?" Ich habe mich ein wenig eingeschleimt um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, aber sie wollten mich immer noch nicht zum Großen Schatten bringen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es hiermit." Mit ihrem Messer löste sie meine Fesseln. Ich schüttelte sie ab und lauschte auf das dumpfe Geräusch, als sie auf dem Boden landeten. "Du solltest keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Ich bin vielleicht klein, aber mit dir werde ich spielend fertig!", drohte sie mir. Ich beschloss, dem Rat zu folgen, doch nicht aus Angst, sondern weil ich plante, sie als Verbündete zu gewinnen. Einen kurzen Moment stahl sich mir ein Gedanke in den Kopf, den ich sofort wieder verdrängte. "Vielleicht auch mehr, als nur eine Verbündete." Sie brachte mich in eine Art Hologrammraum, in dem die Hologramme zweier Destructaner lebensgroß vor mir standen. Wenn man sie so groß sah, konnte man erst wirklich erkennen, wie widerlich sie waren. Synea erzählte ihnen irgendeine Geschichte, in der sie behauptete, mich dabei erwischt zu haben, wie ich Daten vom Rechner gezogen hätte und mich in einem Vehör dazu gebracht hätte, zuzugeben, dass ich ein Spion bin. Sie bekam Landeerlaubnis. Als die Konferenz beendet war, drahte ich mich zu ihr um, ging etwas in die Knie um etwa auf ihrer Augenhöhe zu sein und fragte sie dann: "Wirst du mich ihnen ausliefern?" Ihr linkes Auge drückte Verwirrung aus. "Warum denn nicht? Wir kennen uns nicht. Für mich bist du nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Das dürftest du doch kennen!" Mit einiger Mühe schaffte ich es, einen Seufzer zu unterbinden. Natürlich kannte ich die Situation, in der sie sich nun befand. Ich habe es selbst hundertmal gemacht, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich gehofft, sie würde mich nicht ausliefern. Ich nickte enttäuscht und richtete mich wieder auf. Sie sah mich misstrauisch an. Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee: Wenn sie mich nicht verschonen wollte, würde ich sie halt verschonen. Ich blickte auf die Waffe ihrer Hand und trat sie ihr in einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Hand. Die Ankunft Sie sah nur einen kurzen Moment lang überrascht aus, dann zückte sie eine Waffe, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte: Ein etwa 15 cm langes Rohr, das, abgesehen von einem gummierten Griff, komplett silber-metallen war. An der mir zugewandten Seite war ein schwarzes Loch. Ich richtete die Waffe, die ich in einer schnellen Bewegung aufgehoben hatte, auf sie und meinte dann: "Ich möchte nicht so gerne ausgeliefert werden! Aber wir könnten Partner werden!" Sie dachte kurz nach, dann betätigte sie den Abzug und eine Art Blitzkugel flog auf mein Gesicht zu. Ich versuchte auszuweichen, aber die Kugel streifte mich an der Schädeldecke, nur etwa einen Zentimeter von meinem Geweih entfernt. Ich bekam einen elektrischen Schock, der mich für einen Moment bewegungsunfähig machte. Einige Sekunden später konnte ich mich allerdings wieder bewegen und richtete den Blaster auf ihre Waffe. Ich drückte ab und die Waffe zerbrach in ihrer Hand. Wütend funkelte sie mich an, dann warf sie die Waffe weg und fragte widerstrebend: "Partner?" Ich nickte, dann gingen wir zusammen ins Cockpit und sie betätigte einige Schalter, damit wir in den Hangar einfliegen konnten. Jedoch bekamen wir kurz vor der Einflugschneise die Nachricht, dass der Hangar gesperrt sei, und wir einen anderen Eingang benutzen müssten. Mit einigen Verrenkungen, die für Synea aufgrund ihrer Größe unerlässlich waren, betätigte sie die dafür nötigen Knöpfe und wir drehten ab, bis wir den nächsten Hanger erreichten. Sie drosselte das Tempo, während ich mit gründlichen Blicken den Hangar nach einer Falle durchsuchte. Man sah einige Invasionskrieger und ich konnte ebenfalls einige der eckigen Schiffe sehen, die mir draußen aufgefallen waren. Sie ähnelten in Bemalung den Invasionskriegern, vermutlich damit man sie dem Reich zuordnen konnte, waren aber ansonsten ganz anders. Synea durchflog nun die gläserne Luftschleuse und landete sanft. Sie versuchte einen dunkelroten Knopf zu erreichen, der allerdings außer ihrer Reichweite lag. Ich betätigte ihn für sie und fing mir dafür einen finsteren Blick ein. Anscheinend konnte sie es nicht leiden, wenn man sie auf ihre Größe aufmerksam machte. Ich beschloss, das in Zukunft zu beachten. Ich konnte an den Anzeigen erkennen, dass der Knopf die Raumschifftür geöffnte hatte. Sie schritt aus dem Cockpit in Richtung Ausgang. Ich blieb kurz zurück um meine Stiefel wieder anzuziehen und meine Waffen, die sie mir inzwischen wiedergegeben hatte, umzuhängen. Einen kleinen Handblaster nahm ich in die rechte Hand. Er fühlte sich angenehm kalt an, doch ich spürte schon, dass ihn die Wärme meiner Hand langsam auch anwärmte. Ich genoss einen kurzen Moment lang die Kälte, dann folgte ich Synea. Sie wartete an der Tür auf mich. Mit gezogenen Waffen kamen wir zusammen aus dem Schiff. Im Hangar arbeiteten etwa 20 Destructaner, alle bewaffnet, und blickten uns misstrauisch an. Wir hoben die Waffen und feuerten auf sie. Der Hangar Zumindest versuchten wir es, aber, sooft wir den Abzug betätigten, wir hörten nur ein metallisches Klicken, aber kein Laserstrahl flog aus dem Rohr auf unsere Feinde. Da rissen sie plötzlich die Waffen hoch und wir fanden uns in einem Kugelhagel wieder. Stutzig überlegte ich einen Moment, dann sah ich ein, dass es tatsächlich Kugeln waren. Anscheinend ist die Station so gebaut, dass man keine Energiewaffen hier verwenden kann. Ich befahl Synea wieder hineinzugehen, gab ihr mithilfe eines Revolvers, den ich im Inneren gefunden hatte, Feuerschutz und folgte ihr, sobald sie im Raumschiff in Sicherheit war. Genau in dem Moment, in dem ich das Schiff betreten hatte, ging die Ladeluke zu und wir waren fürs Erste vor den Schüssen in Sicherheit. Ich drehte mich dorthin um, wo Synea stehen müsste, aber sie war weg Ich ging in diese Richtung und erreichte nach einem kurzen Gang das Cockpit. Sie saß an den Konsolen und betätigte gerade einen roten, rautenförmigen Knopf. Ich konnte durch die getönte Fensterscheibe hindurch sehen, dass das Schiff nun in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig feuerte. Nach einer halben Minute betätigte Synea den Knopf erneut. Das Feuer stoppte und wir gingen erneut zur Ladeluke. Als wir den Hangar betraten, fanden wir eine Situation vor, die andere Leute, die nicht so oft mit dem Tod konfrontiert gewesen waren, wahrscheinlich angewidert hätte: Überall lagen destructanische Leichen, deren Haut von den Schüssen zerfetzt war und deren Knochen durch die Geschosse zerborsten waren. Einem besonders widerlichem Exemplar hatte sich die Wirbelsäule durch den Kopf gebohrt. Der ganze Boden war mit dunkelrotem, schleimigen Blut bedeckt. In den offenen Wunden eines Destructaners krabbelten bereits hunderte kleine Käfer herum. Da die anderen von ihren verschont waren, ging ich davon aus, dass sie sich schon vorher in seinem Körper befunden hatte und dort als Parasiten gelebt hatten. Ich hörte ein leises Geräusch auf der anderen Seite des Hangars. Als ich mich umdrehte stand dort ein weiterer halbtoter Destructaner, der mit einer Platzwunde am Schädel und ca 40 Schusswunden am ganzen Körper auf mich zuging. Einige seiner Rippen waren gebrochen und ihm fehlte ein "Haken" seiner Walzklemme. Er hob die Hände und glitschte langsam auf mich zu, wie ein Zombie in einem uralten Horrorfilm. Synea sprang auf ihn zu und schlug ihm mit ihrer Energieklaue in sein rechtes Auge. Mit einem stöhnenden Aufschrei fiel der schwerfällige Körper der Schlange auf den Boden. Ich wandte mich Synea zu und erklärte ihr: "Das hätte ich auch hingekriegt!" "Ach ja?", kam ihre von einem freundschaftlichen Lächeln begleitete Antwort. Voran Ich gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern bedeutete ihr nur mit einer knappen Handbewegung, mir zu folgen. Obwohl ich einen Einspruch erwartete, nickte sie nur stumm. Anstatt mir aber direkt zu folgen, hob sie zwei der Destructaner-Schusswaffen auf und wollte mir eine von ihnen zuwerfen, doch aufgrund der hohen Schwerkraft landete sie zwischen uns auf dem Boden. Nachdem ich sie aufgenommen hatte, schlichen wir schweigend durch den einzigen Gang, der aus dem Hangar hinaus führte. Immer wieder warf ich kurze Blicke zu Synea hinüber. Ich konnte immer noch kaum fassen, wie klein sie war. Und noch weniger fassen konnte ich, wie schön sie war. Ich hatte mich in all den Jahren meines Lebens zu vielen Frauen hingezogen gefühlt, aber noch nie so stark. Und das, obwohl er sie gar nicht kannte. Ruckartig drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm um und erklärte: "Ich habe es nicht gerne, wenn man mich anstarrt." Völlig verblüfft erwiderte ich nichts, sondern sah sie nur mit großen Augen an. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie mitbekommt, wie ich ihr Blicke zugeworfen habe. Endlich wand ich mich von ihr ab und ging schweigend weiter. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten wir eine Tür. Eine grau leuchtende Anzeige über ihr verriet uns, dass sie nicht abgeschlossen war, doch als ich sie gerade öffnen wollte, hörte ich leise Geräusche von der anderen Seite. Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die Geräusche, als Synea mir zuflüsterte: "Destructaner. Etwa zehn. Bewaffnet, wenn auch nicht besonders gut. Ich denke, sie sind nicht zum Kämpfen ausgebildet." Und dann fügte sie hinzu: "Ich denke, das dürfte kein Problem werden, Robere." Es war das erste Mal, dass sie meinen Namen aussprach und einen kurzen Moment lief mir ein angenehm kühler Schauer über den Rücken. Dann legte ich die Hand an den Türgriff und begann mit den Fingern von Drei herunterzuzählen, doch bei Zwei stockte ich. "Woher weißt du das?", wollte ich wissen, "Das kann man doch nicht alles hören." Synea deutete mit ihrer verbliebenen Hand auf das Glasauge und erklärte dabei: "Wenn das nur Schmuck wäre, hätte ich es bereits am ersten Tag durch die Luftschleuse gejagt." Ich nickte, und zählte erneut an den Fingern von Drei herunter. Als ich bei Null war, riss ich die Tür auf und Synea feuerte sechs Schuss ab, bevor auch nur einer der Destructaner reagieren konnte, dann rollte ich mich in den Raum und bemerkte mit Anerkennung, dass Synea jeden Schuss perfekt in die Stirn von sechs der zehn Destructaner platziert hatte. Ich feuerte zweimal und der siebte von ihnen stürzte zu Boden. Endlich zogen die übrigen ihre Waffen und begannen auf uns zu feuern. Ich feuerte drei weitere Male auf einen von ihnen, bis dieser zusammensackte. Dann wollte ich den nächsten anvisieren, doch die Waffe erwiderte meine Versuche nur mit einem metallischen Klicken. Ich ließ sie zu Boden fallen und rannte auf die verbliebenen beiden zu, die jeweils dreimal auf mich feuerten. Durch eine geschickte Rolle zur Seite wich ich ihnen aus und stand nun noch knapp einen Meter von einem der beiden entfernt. Ich rammte meinen Hacken auf den Boden, woraufhin die Klinge ausgeklappt wurde. Ich stützte mich auf meinen linken Arm um mit ihm als Drehachse rückwärts in der Luft zu rotieren, um dem Destructaner so meine Klinge in den Hals zu rammen, doch ich spürte, wie die doppelte Schwerkraft mich zu Boden drückte, weshalb ich beschloss, stattdessen auf ihn zu zu schlittern und ihm so in sein Fleisch zu schneiden. Er konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren, weshalb er kurz danach meinen Stiefel mitsamt der Klinge in seinem schlangenähnlichen Körper spürte. Er stieß einen Schrei aus und richtete die Waffe auf mich. Ich rollte mich schnell zur Seite, doch da ich ihn mit riss, traf mich die Kugel in meinen Rücken. Nun war ich an der Reihe einen Schrei aus zu stoßen. Bevor der Destructaner noch einmal auf mich feuern konnte, rammte Synea ihm ihre Energieklinge in die Stirn. Noch in der selben Bewegung entriss sie ihm die Waffe und feuerte zweimal auf die verbliebene der Schlangen, woraufhin diese zusammensackte. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie mich mit einem Funken Sorgen in der Stimme. "Ich denke schon.", erwiderte ich und versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch mein Fuß steckte noch immer in dem Destructaner fest und ich fiel schmerzhaft auf meine Rückenwunde, was mir einen weiteren Aufschrei entlockte. Mit Tränen in den Augen zog ich die Klinge aus dem leblosen Körper und klappte sie in meinen Stiefel zurück. Dann setzte ich mich langsam auf. Ich musste lächeln, als ich sah, dass die aufrecht stehende Synea nicht einmal einen halben Kopf größer war als er. "Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte sie und zog mich dabei mit erstaunlich kräftigen Armen hoch. Obwohl mein Rücken stark schmerzte, gab ich es nicht zu, weil ich vor ihr nicht als Weichei dastehen wollte. Ich nickte ihr kurz zu und schleppte mich dann in Richtung des nächsten Ganges. Bevor ich ihn verließ, hörte ich, wie eine dieser Waffen am Boden schleifte und wusste, dass irgendjemand in diesem Raum vorhatte, mich zu erschießen. Und da alle Destructaner tot waren... Der Kavdas Ich warf mich zur Seite und konnte den Luftzug der Kugel spüren, die nur wenige Millimeter neben meiner Schulter entlangflog, spüren. Als ich auf dem Boden aufschlug, schossen mir erneut Tränen in die Augen. Die Wunde in meinem Rücken war bereits schmerzhaft genug, aber jetzt, wo ich mit 2,4-facher Schwerkraft aufschlug kam es mir so vor, als würde mein ganzer Rücken brennen. Ich ignorierte das und drehte mich zu Synea um und erwartete, dass sie mir direkt eine Kugel zwischen die Augen jagen würde, doch als ich die Position fixierte, an der sie zuletzt stand, blickte ich ins Leere. Etwas verwirrt sah ich mich um und entdeckte sie schließlich direkt vor einem der auf dem Boden liegenden Destructaner. Ihren linken Fuß hatte sie auf der bewaffneten Hand der Schlange abgestellt. Sie blickte zu mir und erklärte dann: "Du Hast geschlampt. Das Vieh war noch nicht tot." Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf und ging zu ihr. Als mein Blick auf den verwundeten Destructaner fiel, erwiderte dieser meinen Blick mit bloßer Verachtung. Ich zog ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und kontrollierte die Munitionskammer. Obwohl ich noch nie in meinem Leben eine Kugelwaffe in der Hand gehabt hatte, ließ sich problemlos feststellen, dass erst eine der sechs Patronen verschossen war. Ich feuerte vier Kugeln in den von Syneas Fuß fixierten Arm, hielt ihm dann die Waffe an den Kopf und erklärte: "Wir suchen den Kerl, den ihr hie den Großen Schatten" nennt." "Drück doch ab, du Bastard!", zischte die Schlange mir zu. Ich grinste das widerliche Lächeln, dass ich mir angewöhnt hatte, um andere durch einen Ausdruck völligen Wahnsinns zu verunsichern und vielleicht auch zu verängstigen. "Ich glaube, du hast mich falsch verstanden...", erklärte ich ihm. "Die letzte Kugel wird keine Strafe sein, sondern die Gnade, die ich dir gewähre, wenn du mir sagst, was ich wissen will." Der Destructaner blickte hektisch umher, bis sein Blick wieder meine Augen traf, die ihn mit kaltem Wahnsinn anstarrten. "Er ist im Hangar. Durch diese Tür", gab er zu und zeigte dabei auf eine kleine Nebentür, die mir nicht aufgefallen war. "Aber ihr werdet ihn nicht töten können. ''Niemand kann das!" Die letzten Worte spuckte er mir geradezu ins Gesicht. Ich presste die Waffe so fest gegen seinen Kopf, dass er sich in die schuppige Haut der Schlange bohrte und betätigte dann den Abzug. Ich ließ die Pistole los und stand auf. "Gehen wir?", fragte ich Synea. Ihr echtes Auge fixierte mich, während das Glasauge leicht von links nach rechts pendelte. "Bringen wir es zu Ende." Ich folgte ihr dieses mal und ließ dabei nicht einen Moment die Augen von ihr ließ. erst als sie an der Tür stand und diese einen Spalt breit öffnete um hindurch zu sehen, ging ich direkt hinter sie und blickte ein Stück über ihrem Kopf ebenfalls hindurch. Wir sahen den Großen Schatten. Es war einfach ihn zu erkennen, da er zum einen einer Unterart der Destructaner angehörte, die größer, dunkler und gefährlicher aussehend war, und zum anderen, da er als einziger eine reich mit silbernen Ornamenten verzierte schwarze Robe trug, die aufgrund des aufwändigen Schnittes eine Autorität ausstrahlte, die man diesen gepanzerten und widerlichen Schlangen niemals zutrauen würde. Bei ihm standen etwa 10 weitere Destructaner, die aussahen wie er, allerdings trugen diese rote Roben, statt der schwarzen des Großen Schattens. Außerdem befanden sich in dem Raum noch hunderte normaler Destructaner, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und gewillt, auf alles zu schießen, was sich bewegte. Und dann war da noch ein schwarzes Wesen. Schwer mitgenommen, wie es aussah und nur mit einer kleinen Waffe in der Hand, der ich nicht einmal zugetraut hätte, auch nur einen Destructaner zu töten. Bis vor kurzem hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, wer diese Person gewesen war, doch seit dem gestrigen Abend, weiß ich, dass es sich bei diesem Kavdas um Rescc gehandelt hat. Und was dann geschehen ist, hat er euch ja bereits erzählt... Der Plan Nachdem alle überlebenden Destructaner geflohen waren, und nur noch der Große Schatten mit fünf seiner verbliebenen dunklen Destructaner in dem Hangar zurückblieb, begann ich erneut, mit den Fingern von Drei herunter zu zählen. Dann riss Synea die Tür auf, und mit von den toten Destructanern gestohlenen Waffen begannen wir, aus vollen Rohren zunächst auf die Wachen zu feuern, doch obwohl jeder Schuss ein Volltreffer war, zeigten sich die Wachen ungerührt und selbst als alle Magazine die wir hatten verschossen waren, zeigte keine der Wachen auch nur einen Kratzer. "Verdammt!", rief ich. "Die sind härter gepanzert als die anderen." Dann zogen alle fünf Wachen nahezu synchron in einer langsamen Bewegung ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf uns. "Ihr scheint zu glauben, ich ließe mich leicht töten?", fragte der Große Schatten verächtlich, dann gab er den Befehl zu feuern und plötzlich fanden wir uns in einem Kugelhagel wieder. In einer schnellen Bewegung stieß ich Synea durch die Tür zurück, sprang dann selbst hinein und zog sie so schnell wie ich konnte zu. < "Was sollte das?", fragte Synea in wütendem Tonfall und funkelte mich, so schien es zumindest, mit beiden Augen zornig an. "Wir brauchen einen neuen Plan. Der ursprüngliche hat ja anscheinend nicht funktioniert.", erklärte ich. Synea ging ein Stück von der Tür zurück in den Raum und blickte zu dem Gang, den ich ursprünglich hatte gehen wollen. Eine schwarze Markierung an den silbernen Wänden besagte, dass auch dieser Gang in den Hangar führte. "Ich geh hier rein und lenke die Wachen ab.", erklärte Synea. "Und du schleichst dich durch den Gang und fällst ihnen in den Rücken. Du musst sie im Nahkampf angreifen. Und wenn möglich mit ihren eigenen Waffen. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Fäuste bei denen nicht ausreichen werden." Ich überlegte. Synea war unbewaffnet, und bis sie bei den Wachen angekommen war, um sie anzugreifen, konnte sie schon lange von ihren Kugeln durchsiebt sein. Ich wollte widersprechen und sagen, dass es zu gefährlich war, und dass ich die Ablenkung übernehmen würde. Doch als ich den kalten Blick in ihren Augen sah, den Blick, den man nur bekam, wenn man schon hunderte Male getötet hatte, wusste ich, dass das keine gute Idee war. Sie war klein, aber dennoch eine gefährliche Killerin. Vielleicht gefährlicher als ich. Stattdessen ging ich auf ein Knie um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Ich atmete tief ein und nahm meinen Mut zusammen. Ich weiß noch, wie ich damals dachte, was für eine Ironie es doch war, hierfür meinen Mut sammeln zu müssen, wo ich doch sonst ohne zu zögern hunderte in den Tod schicken könnte. Dann beugte ich mich vor und küsste Synea auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Sie zuckte allerdings auch nicht zurück. Sie ließ mich einfach gewähren. Als ich meine Lippen von ihren löste, nickte sie in Richtung Gang. "Beeil dich. Über das andere reden wir später." Der Schatten Während ich den Gang entlang lief und meine Schritte beruhigend kalt von den Wänden zurück hallten, dachte ich über den Kuss nach. Ich war überhaupt nicht der Typ für so etwas. Und Synea erst recht nicht. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ich erreichte eine große Hangartür. Anstatt sie sofort zu öffnen, legte ich den Kopf schief und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die von ihnen kamen, doch die Tür schien schallisoliert zu sein und so hörte ich nicht das geringste. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und zog dann möglichst leise die Tür auf. Eine der Wachen lag tot vor Syneas Tür auf dem Boden. Ein großer Stachel von seinem Rücken war abgebrochen und steckte nun in seinem dunkelrot blutenden Auge, während das andere leblos an die Decke starrte. Synea hatte sich hinter der Leiche in Deckung begeben und als sie mich sah, nickte sie unauffällig in Richtung der verbliebenen Destructaner, wie um mir zu sagen, ich soll endlich zu ihnen gehen und sie umbringen. Ich nickte und schlich dann in einem großen Bogen hinter sie, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Ich musste aufpassen, nicht über die vielen verstreuten Waffen zu stolpern und nicht in die Überreste der von dem Kavdas zerfetzten Destructaner zu treten, aber schließlich hatte ich es geschafft und stand direkt hinter der äußersten Wache. Ich schloss einen Moment die Augen, um mich voll zu konzentrieren, aber bevor ich sie wieder öffnete, hörte ich, wie der Destructaner sich zu mir umdrehte. Ich riss die Arme hoch und die Augen auf. Dann packte ich seinen Arm und bog ihn in Richtung seines Kopfes. Kurz bevor ich einen Riss in die schuppige, gepanzerte Haut schneiden konnte, feuerte der Destructaner neben mir aus nächster Nähe auf mich und traf mich zweimal in den Hals, sodass ich zu Boden stürzte und vor Schmerzen kurz aufschrie. Bevor der Destructaner mir eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen konnte, sah ich, wie Synea auf ihn zu sprang und ihm die Waffe aus der Hand trat. Ich richtete mich auf. Muhosauren verfügen über verschiedene Atemsysteme, von denen nur eines verletzt zu sein schien, was das Atmen zwar unangenehm, aber keinesfalls tödlich, machte. Ich rollte mich nach hinten und stellte mich dann auf meine Füße. Ich trat auf meinen Hacken und aktivierte dann einen Mechanismus, um die ausgeklappte Klinge in meinem Stiefel herauszulösen. Ich nahm sie in die Hand und warf mich auf den Destructaner, der mir in den Hals geschossen hatte. Die Klinge traf ihn mitten in den halb geöffneten Mund und entlockte ihm ein blutiges Gurgeln. Dann brach er zusammen, ich drehte mich zu meinem ursprünglichen Opfer um, dass versuchte, mit den an seinem Arm befestigten Klingen nach Synea zu schlagen, doch diese wich mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit und Akrobatik aus. Ich hob den Dolch erneut und rammte ihn in die linke Schulter der Wache, woraufhin diese mir einen Schlag in den Magen verpasste, der aufgrund der Klingen recht schmerzhaft ausfiel. Ich zuckte nur kurz zusammen, dann drehte ich den Dolch in der Wunde und Synea schlitzte seine vordere Körperhälfte mit der Energieklaue auf, sodass auch dieser unter heftigem Blutverlust zusammenbrach. Da mein Dolch noch in dem harten Fleisch steckte, musste ich ihn loslassen und rannte mit bloßen Händen auf die vorletzte Wache zu, die etwas abseits stand und mit einer der Kugelwaffen auf mich zielte. Ich konnte sie ihm aus der Hand reißen, doch da ich noch in voller Bewegung war, genügte es für ihn, sich um zu drehen und mich so auf dem Stachelpolster seiner Schulter auf zu spießen. Ich gab einen Schrei von mir, der mich an das Gurgeln der ersten von mir getöteten Wache erinnerte. Ich richtete die Waffe gegen seinen Kopf, erinnerte mich dann, dass diese hier zu stark gepanzert waren, um dadurch verletzt zu werden und bohrte sie dann in sein Auge, bevor ich abdrückte.Als er zusammenbrach, rissen sich die meisten Stacheln aus meiner Haut nur einige wenige blieben stecken. Ich griff nach einem von ihnen und wollte ihn gerade gegen die letzte Wache werfen, als ich sah, dass Synea diese bereits mit ihrer Klaue geköpft hatte. Blieb nur noch der Große Schatten, der völlig unbewaffnet genau zwischen ihnen stand. "Ihr habt keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen, Schatten.", erklärte ich. "Ihr solltet euch einfach ergeben..." Der schwarz gewandete Destructaner sah mich mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln an, dann wurden seine Konturen schwächer und verblassten schließlich. Er war nur ein Hologramm gewesen. "Robere, da kommen noch mehr von den schwarzen Viechern.", erklärte mir Synea. Ich lauschte kurz, dann hörte auch ich das Schleifen, dass ihre schuppigen Körper machten, als sie sich auf dem Boden entlang schlängelten. Ich drehte mich um und sah ein Destructaner-Transportschiff. Nicht unähnlich dem, mit dem sie hierher gekommen waren. "Rein da!", rief ich Synea in dem Moment zu indem ich hörte, wie die Tür aufsprang und etwa dreißig weitere dunkle Destructaner in den Raum kamen. Und dann rannten wir beide. Entkommen Obwohl Destructa hinter uns schnell kleiner wurde, verfolgten uns doch einige Invasionskrieger. DA unser Schiff unbewaffnet war, hatten wir keine Möglichkeit, sie zu zerstören, stattdessen flog Synea einige gewagte Manöver, die dazu dienten, unsere Verfolge abzuschütteln oder ineinander fliegen zu lassen. Ich verließ das Cockpit und lief, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, durch das Schiff in den hinteren Laderaum. Obwohl ich mich in Destructanischen Transportern nicht gerade auskenne, fand ich den Weg ohne Probleme, da an jeder Kreuzung an den silber-metallenen Wänden schwarze Markierungen angebracht waren, die mich durch das Schiff führten. Schließlich erreichte ich den Lagerraum und untersuchte die Kisten, die dort in Mengen herumstanden. Der Großteil war nur Nahrung, von der ich lieber nicht wissen wollte, was genau es ist. Aber im hinteren Bereich des Lagers standen einige größere Kisten. Ich las mir die Aufschrift durch und lachte kurz auf. Ich hatte die Lösung. Ich griff nach der obersten, kleineren Kiste und steckte den Inhalt in meine Tasche. Dann hob ich die Kisten an und schleppte sie nacheinander auf die Ladeluke, verließ das Lager und versiegelte die Tür luftdicht. Dann rannte ich zurück ins Cockpit. "Ladeklappe öffnen!", rief ich Synea zu. "Wieso?", wollte sie wissen. Anstatt ihr zu antworten, griff ich an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Luke selbst. Dann drehte ich mich um und sah aus dem Heckfenster des Transporters. Die Kisten waren alle ins Vakuum gesagt worden und bildeten nun ein kleines Feld im All, an dem die Destructaner vorbei fliegen musst, wenn sie uns erreichen wollten. Die Destructaner, die offenbar nicht wussten, was dieser Transporter geladen hatte, ignorierten die Kisten und flogen direkt auf uns zu. Gerade als der erste die Kisten passiert hatte und der zweite in das Feld eintauchte, sah es so aus, als seinen alle fünf Invasionskrieger in .Reichweite. Schnell griff ich in meine Jacke und suchte die Taste auf dem kleinen Zünder. Ich drückte auf sie und eine riesige Antimaterie-Explosion detonierte im All. Die Destructanischen Schiffe waren alle zerstört, während unseres mit leichten Schäden davongekommen war. Dann flogen wir zurück ins Gebiet der Hegemonie. Obwohl keiner von uns den Auftrag ausgeführt hatte, der uns diese Lage gebracht hatte... Wird Fortgesetzt in Teil V: Zwischenspiel Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Garrzo Kategorie:Destructas Schatten